Sekirei: el factor demoniaco
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA: Post Dmc3: Dante viaja a Tokio a detener nuevamente los planes de Vergil cuando es introducido en el plan sekirei. ¿que aventuras le esperan al hijo de Sparda en este juego mortal y MBI tendran los recursos suficientes para detener el pandemonio que el desatara y cual es el interes de vergil con el plan? DantexHarem y VergilxHarem


**Capitulo 01: El demonio Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: Devil may cry y Sekirei no me pertenecen.**

**Nota del autor: hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic esta vez es un crossover entre devil may cry y sekirei espero que les guste, en cuanto al fic este transcurre 2 años después de los hechos acontecidos en devil may cry 3 por lo que Dante tiene unos 20 años mas o menos sin más que decir Show time.**

En las oficinas centrales de la Multinacional MBI 2 hombres estaban reunidos en la oficina del presidente_**-¿Para qué me has llamado Minaka? Espero que no sea para una de tus estupideces que no tengo paciencia para ellas-**_Dijo fríamente uno de los hombres; este era de unos 20 años de piel y cabello blanco y unos ojos de color azul claro casi grises que transmitían una sensación de frialdad y poder increíbles, hiba vestido totalmente de negro excepto por una gabardina azul e hiba armado con una Okatana que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

_**-Tan serio como siempre Vergil-kun deberías relajarte o te saldrán arrugas-**_Vergil en ese momento desenvaino su espada y se la puso en el cuello a Minaka.

_**-No pongas a prueba mi paciencia Minaka o lo lamentaras-**_Le dijo Vergil al hombre con un tono de voz frio y amenazante.

_**-¡huy que miedo! Aunque tranquilo Vergil-KUn te eh llamado para pedirte que seas el ashikabi del escuadrón disciplinario y que tu hermano a arribado a la ciudad hace unas dos horas-**_Le dijo el presidente MBI a Vergil quien guardo a Yamato en su funda y le dijo a Minaka mientras se iba.

_**-Perfecto voy a reunirme con ellas ahora-**_Minaka en ese momento empieza a reírse como un loco mientras pensaba_**-**__Esto está cada vez mejor con los hijos del legendario sparda en la ciudad sin duda este juego se hará mas interesante, ya quiero ver como terminara esto__**- **_pensó minaka mientras veía la cuidad.

**/**

Mientras tanto en las calles de la ciudad un chico de unos 20 años de cabello y piel blanca, ojos azules casi grises y vestido con una gabardina roja, un chaleco y camisa negra, pantalones rojos y unas botas y chaparreras negras. En su espalda llevaba una enorme espada bastarda oculta en el estuche de una guitarra y dentro de su abrigo llevaba dos pistolas_**-Vergil no se que estés planeando pero lo detendré antes de que se te valla de las manos…otra vez-**_Pensó Dante recordando cuando su hermano activo la temen ni gru para obtener el poder de su padre_**-¡Cuidado!-**_En ese momento es sacado de sus pensamientos por una chica que cae del cielo pero el la atrapa antes de que llegue al suelo.

_**-Valla esta es sin duda mi clase de lluvia solo espero que no trates de dispararme en la cabeza-**_Le dijo Dante sonriéndole a la chica. Ella era de piel blanca, cabello y ojos marrones e hiba vestida totalmente de negro, y como arma llevaba unos guantes negros.

_**-Gracias por la ayuda y no se preocupe que no voy a hacerle daño aunque deberíamos irnos ya que es peligroso quedarse aquí-**_le dijo ella al cazador de demonios quien sonrió confiadamente y le dijo.

_**-tranquila muñeca que si te están persiguiendo voy a ayudarte-**_En ese momento Dante saca una de sus pistolas y apunta a una mujer que cayó frente ellos. Ella era alta de piel pálida y cabello gris, sus ojos eran rojos e iba armada con una nodachi, estaba vestida igual que la castaña solo que llevaba puesto un Haori gris_**-Valla cuantas son las posibilidades de que dos chicas guapas caigan del cielo debe ser mi día de suerte-**_Le dijo Dante la mujer quien le sonrío sádicamente.

_**-Lo dudo guapo ahora hazte a un lado que tengo asuntos que tratar con Yume-**_Le dijo ella a Dante mientras desenvainaba su espada y se ponía en posición de combate.

_**-Lo siento muñeca pero creo que no lo hare ya que tengo la impresión de que lo quieres es atravesar a esta muñeca con esa espada tuya, aunque si quieres jugar puedo ser tu compañero-**_Le dijo Dante desenvainando rebellion.

_**-Sabes esperaba que dijeras eso-**_Le Respondió la peligris antes de lanzarse al ataque, Dante hace lo mismo pero antes de que ambas espadas chocaran Yume las detuvo con sus manos_**-**__Increíble detuvo mi ataque con sus propias manos ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?__**-**_Pensó sorprendido el cazador de demonios.

_**-¡Ya basta Karasuba te dije que cuando tenga un Ashikabi pelearemos pero no antes entendido!-**_Le dijo una furiosa Yume a Karasuba quien solo sonrio y guardo su espada.

_**-Esta bien Yume pero mas te vale conseguirlo pronto ya que quiero volver a luchar contra ti-**_Le dijo la sekirei oscura a la antigua líder del escuadrón disciplinario para luego dirigirse al hijo de Sparda_**-¿Y dime extranjero cual es tu nombre?-**_Dante guardo su espada también y le respondió sin dejar de vigilarla.

_**-Mi nombre es Dante y dime algo muñeca tu y tu amiga que son ya que es obvio que no son humanas – **_la sonrisa Karasuba un tinte demente mientras que Yume se ponía tensa.

_**-Dejame presentarnos a mi a y la chica que esta frente a nosotros; soy la Nro 04 Karasuba y ella es la Nro 08 Yume y como te diste cuenta no somos humanas, mas lo que somos te toca descubrirlo por ti mismo. Hasta luego Yume, Dante!-**_ se despidió Karasuba para luego saltar a un tejado e irse del lugar.

_**-Bueno supongo que tu podrías decirme que fue todo eso verdad-**_Le pregunto Dante a Yume quien suspiro y trato de explicarle la situación al peliblanco.

_**-Lo siento pero no puedo decirle nada ya que eso lo pondría en peligro Dante-san-**_Dante solo sonrió y le dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta_**.**_

_**-Toma este es mi numero, si vuelves a tener problemas con esa chica llámame y le pateare el trasero-**_le dijo el cazador de demonios pero es detenido por Yume quien lo agarra de un brazo.

_**-¿Dante-san usted cree en el destino?-**_Le pregunto la chica con un sonrojo en el rostro, a lo que el peliblanco le respondio un tanto preocupado por la extraña actitud de la chica.

_**-Eh no, no creo en el destino porque lo preguntas-**_le respondio Dante a la chica quien solo acerco su rostro al suyo y le dijo_**.**_

_**Nosotras las sekireis buscamos a lo largo de nuestras vidas a nuestros ashikabis, nuestros compañeros destinados para guiarlos por el camino de la ascensión y yo creo que por fin conseguí el mío-**_ en ese momento ella besa a Dante y el observa sorprendido como unas alas de luz surgen de su espalda después de unos momentos ella rompe el beso y le dice con una gran sonrisa al semi demonio_**-Sekirei Nro. 08Yume será suya ahora y para siempre Ashikab-sama- **_Dante en cambio solo dijo una frase que expresaba muy bien lo que estaba pensando.

_**-¡Que demonios!-**_

_**/**_

_**Notas del autor: y que tal les gusta. Este es mi primer fanfic de Devil may cry y Sekirei en cuanto a las parejas serán un DantexHarem y VergilxHarem ya que no seria sekirei si no hubiera harem, en cuanto a las sekirei de Dante a parte de Yume, las otras que iran serán Akitsu,Uzume y Yomi y probablemente Kazehana o Tsukiumi y las de Vergil serán a parte de las del escuadron disciplinario el tendrá también a Yahan y a Saki hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
